


Smut Prompts

by 55935



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55935/pseuds/55935
Summary: Something new I'm trying. Tags to be added
Relationships: Peter Parker/Cooper Barton, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Smut Prompts

Hey y'all

So here is a place where you could comment any kind of kink or smutty story idea. I've never written smut before, but I'm giving this a try. You could ask for any kind of pairing with as many characters as you want as long as those characters are included in the followng list:

Tony Stark

Peter Parker

Thor Odinson

Loki Odinson

Natasha Romonov

Bruce Banner

Clint Barton

Pepper Potts

Bucky Barnes

Steve Rogers

Rhodey Rhodes

Sam Wilson

Wade Wilson

I'll be willing to add another marvel character to the list if you ask for it. But these are the ones I'm most familiar with.

Just let me know what you would like to read.


End file.
